


Those damned shorts

by twoheartsx



Series: College AU [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ash gets a bit jealous at the club, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Drinking, Eiji in booty shorts, Multi, Polyamory, Slight feels, Yut-Lung gets angsty a bit toward the end, this started out cute and fun and it turned a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yut-Lung bought Eiji a pair of booty shorts for the club tonight. Ash and Shorter have a feeling this isn't going to go over so well





	Those damned shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just hit me while my group was talking about booty shorts and Eiji so I had to. It started out light hearted and got a bit sad at the end. I hope you guys like it!

Ash stood in the living room, mouth hanging wide open when he saw Eiji. He looked pretty much the same except for the shorts. He was wearing not just any shorts but booty shorts. Shorter pulled his sunglasses off, looking Eiji over. Eiji blushed when he realized Ash and Shorter were eying him. 

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?” Eiji asked, clearly a bit embarrassed. 

“Why are you wearing booty shorts?” Shorter asked what both of them was wondering. Before Eiji could answer Yut-Lung walked up, in golden heels. 

“I took Eiji here shopping today. He told me you guys are going clubbing and I thought he needed to look good for you two.” Yut-Lung smiled. He was wearing booty shorts as well and a button up top that was unbuttoned pretty low. 

“And why are you dressed up?” Shorter asked. Ash was still staring at Eiji. Still trying to process what he was seeing. 

“I’m coming with. Don’t worry once we get there I’ll leave you three alone.” Yut-Lung replied, smiling at them. Ash and Shorter looked at each other then back to the two in front of them. They had a very bad feeling about this. Mostly about those damn booty shorts their boyfriend was currently wearing. 

“What could go wrong?” Ash asked the dreaded question. A lot now that he said that. 

~

Shorter wanted to smack Ash upside the head for asking, ‘what could go wrong?’ because currently neither of them could find Eiji, who was pretty wasted. They‘d lost him during the last dance and being in a dark club and pretty tipsy themselves did not help. They also hadn’t seen Yut-Lung since they got here. He’d ran off to do whatever he did. Shorter and Ash never asked questions. Shorter tugged at Ash’s sleeve, pointing to the bar where Yut-Lung was sitting. He could tell it was him from the long black hair and those golden high heels. Mostly those heels. The two pushed their way through the crowd. Yut-Lung turned to them when they sat down next to him. 

“Have you seen Eiji?” Shorter asked. Yut-Lung just stared at him for a minute and then shook his head. 

“Yeah, he and I were killing it on the dance floor.” Yut-Lung downed the rest of his drink, standing up with a slight stumble. “I’m about to get back out there. Can’t have him showing me up.” 

“Yeah, you do that. Also, tell him to come over to the bar we’ve been looking for him.” Ash responded. He was pretty sure he’d had enough of the club scene for the night. Actually all of them seemed to, rather Yut-Lung would admit it or not. They watched Yut-Lung stumble over to the dance floor and disappear into the mess of people. 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t go get our boyfriend ourselves?” Shorter asked, looking over at Ash. “Yut-Lung isn’t exactly reliable sober and sure as hell not when he’s drunk.” 

“You got a point there, pineapple.” Ash replied, smiling. Shorter smiled at Ash, leaning over to kiss him. Ash returned the kiss, biting Shorter’s bottom lip. Ash reached his hands up and tangled them in Shorter’s messy purple hair. Shorter ran his hand down Ash’s back, resting his hand just above Ash’s butt. 

“I think we’re getting distracted.” Shorter said pulling back. Ash nodded his head. They both got up and made their way to the dance floor. Shorter could almost hear the growl that escaped Ash at what they saw. Eiji had his back pressed to Yut-Lung as a guy in front of him pressed up against Eiji. Eiji was way too drunk. Yut-Lung looked back shooting the guy a glare. Likely because he’s shoving Eiji into him was Shorter’s first thought till Yut-Lung slapped the guy with his hair while turning his head and grabbed Eiji’s arm. Yut-Lung dragged him over to his boyfriends. 

“Did you just defend Eiji?” Ash asked, sounding surprised. Shorter looked just as surprised. Yut-Lung let go of Eiji’s arm, glaring at them. 

“I might be a bitch but Eiji is my best friend. I’m not the worst all the time.” Yut-Lung pushed past Ash and Shorter, walking toward the exit. Shorter and Ash looked at each other, frowning. They grabbed Eiji’s hand, one in each and walked out. Yut-Lung was standing on the side walked, phone in hand. 

“Our uber will be here soon.” Yut-Lung said, not looking up from his phone. Shorter nodded his head, looking over at Ash. They didn’t know what to say. Thankfully the uber arrived quickly and the ride home was quick. Soon after they got home Eiji was in the bathroom, throwing up. Ash was sitting by his side, rubbing his back. Shorter sighed, looked at Ash. 

“I should say sorry to him. He helped Eiji out tonight.” Shorter said, leaning on the bathroom sink. Ash sighed, shaking his head. He knew Shorter was right. Shorter walked to Yut-Lung’s room. He saw the man taking his makeup off. 

“What do you want?” Yut-Lung asked, turning to face Shorter. Shorter leaned on the doorway, looking around the room. He’d never seen Yut-Lung’s room before. It was nice. 

“I came to say I’m sorry and Ash is sorry for the way we acted.” Shorter entered the room and walked over to Yut-Lung. “You helped Eiji tonight, maybe more than we did. You saved his ass out there and we shouldn’t have been so surprised.” 

“I know you guys think I’m the worst thing in the world. I’m not saying you’re wrong. I’m a bitch, Shorter, but at least have some faith that I’m not gonna leave my best friend to be fresh meat for any guy.” Yut-Lung looked like he might cry and Shorter wanted to hug him. He’d never seen Yut-Lung like this, so vulnerable. “You guys might be his boyfriend’s but I’ve known Eiji my whole life. We look out for each other. You might not know this, but tonight wasn’t the first dude I’ve had to save Eiji from. And he’s saved me from a lot.” 

“I know you guys are close.” Shorter didn’t know what to say. What could he say. Other than Yut-Lung wasn’t as bad as he thought. 

“Yeah, so please, don’t act so surprised when I act like a human and not some cold hearted snake. I know it’s hard to believe I have feelings, but I do.” Yut-Lung turned away and finished taking his makeup off. Shorter took a deep breath and sighed. 

“I’m sorry. You can be a bitch sometimes, but you’re not a bad person. I’m sorry if I and Ash made you feel like we thought that. We know you care about Eiji.” Shorter held out a hand to Yut-Lung. “We’ll try not to act like that anymore.” 

“Thank you.” Yut-Lung replied and took Shorter’s hand. Shorter helped him to bed and covered him up. He walked over to the door, turning the light. He’d learned something tonight. That sometimes people have deeper layers. That Yut-Lung had a side few got to see. A sad side.


End file.
